


darling, you're the one I want

by onhos



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Edited, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Shy Kang Taehyun, a mini romcom hehehe, big uwus, minor yeonbin, taegyu is my new fav ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: In which the music teacher and the art teacher like each other a little too much.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 261





	darling, you're the one I want

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many fests i should be writing for.............................
> 
> anyway have some cute taegyu <333 hope u enjoy i love them SO MUCH
> 
> featuring teachers with hair dye and gay panic

Taehyun hurries inside of the school.

His scarf is pulled up to his nose. A woolly hat hides his blonde hair and tickles the corners of his ears, and his fingers are gloved as they carefully hold two full paper cups. They're heavy with the scent of coffee. He breathes the musk in as he ducks inside of the high school doors. Soobin, the deputy head, gives him an amused smile from his office when he sees Taehyun's winter clothes, but Taehyun would much rather be healthy than dignified. He's prepared for anything.

Unlike Choi Beomgyu.

Who, Taehyun discovers, upon pushing open the music teacher's classroom door, has the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. _Isn't he cold,_ Taehyun thinks. Beomgyu is leaning back in his chair, and his coat is slung lazily over the back of it. He throws a paper aeroplane across the room, smiling to himself and not yet noticing Taehyun's presence.

Taehyun finds Beomgyu lovely. The cold sunshine touches Beomgyu's face. His dark hair, growing down the back of his neck, looks impossibly soft. A smile twitches on Taehyun's face before he pointedly clears his throat.

"Taehyun-ah!" There's a delight in Beomgyu's voice that makes Taehyun melt. He feels warmer still when Beomgyu turns his beaming smile towards him. His lips are chapped with the cold, and there's a delightful pink flush in his cheeks. "Mornin'."

"Good morning." Taehyun says. "I brought you coffee."

"You did?" Beomgyu jumps up from his chair. He's bubbly and childish every morning, and Taehyun, sleepy as he is, finds him completely wonderful, "This is why you're my favourite."

"You wound me," Taehyun laughs, holding out the coffee. Beomgyu takes it from him easily, but Taehyun swallows when Beomgyu's fingers brush his own gloved ones. "I have so many good qualities."

"That's not what your students told me." Beomgyu cackles. When he takes a sip of the coffee, Taehyun watches his face carefully, and is glad to see that Beomgyu enjoys it - his face softens the way it does when he's happy. _Good,_ Taehyun thinks. It had been his intention. "What's the occasion?"

"Hm?”

"Why are you being nice to me?" Beomgyu asks, teasing. He leans against his desk with his legs crossed, coffee in one hand, while Taehyun hovers awkwardly in the doorway. "I'm scared. Last time I ended up doing your marking for you."

"Yah." Taehyun giggles, ducks his head further inside of his scarf. He's not usually shy, but under Beomgyu's warm eyes he always feels small and nervous, his heart fluttering like a baby bird. "Does there have to be a reason?"

Beomgyu shrugs.

"There's always a reason with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taehyun pouts. Beomgyu sticks out his tongue, and Taehyun is reminded, not for the first time, that they're more like kids than teachers. 

"You're a sharp one, Taehyunnie." Taehyun is distracted by the coffee stains on Beomgyu's mouth. They move as he speaks. "You're here to manipulate me."

"You're being dramatic," Taehyun laughs, and thinks _I just like you, a lot._ Though Taehyun values honesty, he doesn't say it, because he's unsure if Beomgyu feels the same.

They've been friends practically since the moment Taehyun began working at the school. Their classrooms face each other, and on his first day Taehyun had found a cute post it note on his desk. It had said _Good luck! From your neighbour :),_ and the scribbled message had been a welcome that Taehyun had always remembered. From that moment they had become close through warm afternoons and lunch breaks and a wave through the classroom window. A _good morning_ or _see you tomorrow_ or _have a good weekend_ would bring them closer. Closer and closer, until Taehyun had begun to think he might be falling for Beomgyu.

Silly, sweet Beomgyu, with a heart as golden as the sticker stars he keeps in his desk drawer. 

"I can’t trust you.” Beomgyu sighs loudly.

"You're the untrustworthy one, hyung."

"I am, aren't I?" Beomgyu cackles, and then shifts a little on the desk. "C'mere, I wanna show you something."

Taehyun pulls off his scarf and hat before stepping forward. He looks up at Beomgyu from under his blonde fringe, hopping onto the desk beside him. The surface is small - their thighs touch, just slightly, and Taehyun is so distracted by the point of contact that he misses Beomgyu's words.

"Hm?"

"Weren't you listening?" Beomgyu laughs, tilts his head, as lovely as the autumn sun shining down on them. Mornings with Beomgyu are Taehyun's favourites. "Look at this."

Taehyun's eyes flicker away from Beomgyu's lips to the textbook that's open in his lap. There's nothing extraordinary about the notes, except maybe their neatness, music theory written with a careful hand. But then Taehyun notices the corner where Beomgyu is pointing, and sees a lovely sketch there, of a bear underneath a tree wearing headphones. It's a peaceful, messy little scene, and Taehyun blinks.

"That's cute."

"Isn't it?" Beomgyu says, "I asked her if she'd be interested in the art club, you know, and she said she doesn't have time. She's got talent though."

"It's not talent." Taehyun murmurs, because he's never believed in it. Art is skill and hard work and passion, above all. "She must draw a lot."

"So you're interested in recruiting her?"

Taehyun raises an eyebrow.

"I know what you're up to."

"What?" Beomgyu asks innocently. 

"Are you _still_ caught up on this?" Taehyun asks. "I've told you a million times, there's no competition between the art department and the music department, you don't need to send _spies-"_

"I prefer the word _informant-"_

"Seriously," Taehyun sighs. "You're hopeless. The art club is always open to people who want to create. It's not part of your schemes."

"You ruin all of my fun." 

"You do that yourself." 

Taehyun's face is soft, though, even as he teases. Beomgyu takes a sip of coffee, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he looks back at Taehyun, and Taehyun thinks he'll never have a more perfect morning. The fondness aches inside of him as the lovely, tense silence between them stretches. It's lovelier still when Beomgyu puts down his cup of coffee, cream on the corner of his mouth, and his smile fades into something softer. A promise. And Taehyun wonders what's between them, and if Beomgyu might return his feelings.

"You have-" Taehyun pauses.

He reaches out with his gloved thumb to brush the cream away from Beomgyu's mouth. He feels weak at the knees when he touches him, and wants to hide his pink cheeks when Beomgyu leans into his hands. _Please,_ he thinks, and swallows. 

"Taehyun, love, there's something I..." Beomgyu starts to say.

They both jump when the classroom door slams open. Heuningkai, the languages teacher, is bouncing up and down in the doorway. He's as adorable as always, Taehyun thinks, even as he grumbles to himself at being interrupted.

"You'll never guess what Yeonjun hyung just told me-" Heuningkai pauses, his grin becoming sheepish, "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Beomgyu shakes his head quickly.

"Nothing, nothing." He says as he jumps from the desk. His ears are bright red, matching Taehyun's. "What were you about to say?"

.

"Happy lunch break." Soobin says, a few weeks later, as if lunch is a national holiday.

Taehyun glances at him and smiles slightly as he gathers the sketchbooks and piles them on the desk. He closes his laptop and then sprays the whiteboard, cleaning it, all while Soobin watches. 

He's the deputy head _and_ the literature teacher, Taehyun thinks, amused, doesn't he have better things to do than lurk here? But Soobin often hides in Taehyun's classroom during break times. Not, he says, because he doesn't want to run into Yeonjun. But that's definitely why.

"Are you still hiding from hyung?"

Soobin splutters

"Taehyun-ah!"

"What?" Taehyun raises an eyebrow, "Am I wrong?"

Soobin sighs, as if he's a heroine in a Victorian love story, and Taehyun loves him, just like he loves the other four teachers on the corridor. Soobin is kind and sweet and shy, harmless as the rabbit that sometimes slips under the school gate, and Taehyun thinks Yeonjun _must_ like him back. He just has to. It's _Soobin._

"I shouldn't have told him." Soobin says, and his eyes dart to the art cupboard. Taehyun smiles to himself, because Soobin would definitely hide in there, if he could. "I should _not_ have told him."

"I think it's sweet." Taehyun says.

He can see the two of them together. Soobin's soft, flushed cheeks, his dyed blue hair, his hands tucked into Yeonjun's. Yeonjun is taller and louder, as kind as he is funny, and his long pink hair matches Soobin's perfectly. 

"Did you even give him a chance to reply to your confession?"

Soobin pauses, considering this. His lips are pursed cutely.

"No."

"Hyung." Taehyun laughs. He wraps his arms around Soobin's back and holds him tightly, grinning against his suit jacket. "You're silly. Why did you tell him you like him if you're just going to hide before he can answer?"

"I didn't think it through." Soobin whines.

"I can see that." Taehyun presses himself closer to Soobin and tightens his grip. "But it's gonna be okay, you know. Yeonjun hyung is great. He won't hurt you."

Soobin turns in his arms and ruffles his hair. There's a fond look in his eyes that makes Taehyun try to wriggle away from him.

"You're a good kid." Soobin ruffles his hair. "Our cute Taehyunnie."

Taehyun scowls and escapes his grip. It's then he notices Beomgyu watching them in the doorway, sunlight shadowing his face. His smile is gentle and Taehyun freezes. He's caught for a second in Beomgyu's eyes, before he smiles back at the older teacher and ducks his head.

"Hey, Beomgyu-ah." Soobin greets, "Taehyun has been bullying me."

"I'm sure he has." Beomgyu laughs, and meets Taehyun's eyes again through the classroom. The autumn sun is low today, and Beomgyu's eyes remind Taehyun of falling leaves, and all of the other lovely things about autumn. His soft hair, his dark eyes, his long coat... he's wonderful, and Taehyun glances at him and thinks he might melt. "Do you want me to come back later, honey?"

_Honey._ Taehyun can't pretend Beomgyu's pet names don't get to him. They crawl under his skin. He hears Beomgyu's mouth warm in his ear sometimes, a whispered _dear_ that distracts him from his teaching and his sleep. Taehyun clears his throat and his eyes dart away from Beomgyu's.

"No, it's okay. I promised I'd have lunch with you." Taehyun sends an apologetic smile to Soobin. "Sorry, hyung. You'll have to hide alone today."

Taehyun half expects Beomgyu to invite Soobin, but he doesn't, and it makes Taehyun nervous. All warm and fuzzy. Soobin's eyes take on a knowing glint, and Taehyun scowls at him before pulling on his coat.

"Maybe I should try to find Heuningkai..." Soobin wonders. "Or on second thought, I could just stay here."

"You're still hiding from Yeonjun hyung?" Beomgyu asks.

"Not you too." Soobin grumbles, and Taehyun sends Beomgyu a secret smile while he buttons up his coat. 

"See you, hyung." Taehyun reaches for Soobin’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Have a good afternoon."

Just like that, it's the two of them. Beomgyu and Taehyun, and all of the sweetness between them. Soon enough they've left the classroom and wander down the corridor together, running into Yeonjun and Heuningkai on the way.

"Have you seen Soobin hyung?" Heuningkai asks, while Yeonjun smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "We're looking for him."

"He's in my classroom." Taehyun laughs, "Knock some sense into him, would you?"

"Yes, sir." Yeonjun cackles. "That's the plan."

They leave the school, and the autumn air greets them. Beomgyu is laughing as they walk down the street. His eyes are shut, his mouth open wide, and he looks so youthful, so happy, that all Taehyun can do is stare at him in awe. 

"You're evil!"

"I'm just looking out for them." Taehyun replies, smile loud in his voice.

"Poor Soobin hyung."

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this." Taehyun giggles. Beomgyu looks at him, and his eyes sparkle.

"You're right. Honestly, I wish I'd been there to see his face when they found him." Beomgyu looks around him, "This is nice too, though."

It is. The world exists in shades of amber and red and yellow, and leaves crunch beneath their feet as they walk. Beomgyu kicks at them, his face lovely under the low sun, and when he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear Taehyun wishes it was him who had done it. The back of their hands brush as they walk, and Taehyun wishes, too, that he was brave enough to take Beomgyu's hand.

"How have you been lately, Taehyunnie?"

Taehyun pauses. Wants to say _half in love with you._ He feels as if he's bursting when Beomgyu smiles at him. 

"Okay," Taehyun says, "But the end of term is coming so quickly."

"God, I know." Beomgyu kicks another pile of leaves, laughs as they fall around them. "But that also means the holidays are coming."

Beomgyu is smiling, but the realisation saddens Taehyun. He likes seeing his friends every day. He likes seeing _Beomgyu_ every day. Holidays always come with a tinge of loneliness, even when he’s surrounded by his family.

They duck into their regular sushi shop. The door tinkles, and Taehyun feels Beomgyu's hand ghost across his back as he steps inside. His touch is warm, reassuring, gentle. Taehyun flushes and stands quietly in line.

"I'm so excited." Beomgyu says, bouncing on his feet.

"We come here so much." Taehyun says, "How can you even be excited anymore?"

Beomgyu bumps their shoulders together.

"You're too cynical, sweetheart," He says, "Nothing beats a good sushi."

Taehyun thinks of all the moments they've spent together. Evenings in the music room. Morning in Beomgyu's classroom, the taste of coffee in their mouths. Lunch breaks at the park, or in food shops shops. Taehyun is impossibly happy. Yet he still wants more. He craves Beomgyu's smiles so much it hurts. 

"Is there anything you want for Christmas, hyung?"

Beomgyu glances at him in surprise, and gives him a sweet smile.

"Aren't gifts supposed to be a surprise?"

Taehyun shrugs.

"I just want to give you something you want."

"I'll love anything you give me." Beomgyu smiles, his eyes flickering over Taehyun's face. 

_Can I give you myself? All of me?_ Taehyun thinks, almost says it outloud. He opens his mouth to speak, tucking his hands nervously inside of his sleeves, and closes it again. He’s still too shy. 

"I won't give you anything, then." Taehyun says, smiling back at his friend, and neither of them notice that they're at the front of the line.

"I don't believe that." Beomgyu ruffles his hair. His hand lingers a little longer than necessary, his eyes warmer than the autumn sun, than the flush on Taehyun's neck. "You like me too much."

.

Taehyun sighs and runs a weary hand over his face.

He could tell himself that it’s the sound of the rain on the classroom windows that’s distracting him from his students’ sketchbooks, on this ordinary evening, but it wouldn’t be the truth. Ever since he met Beomgyu he’s been distracted. His mind lingers on images of Beomgyu’s eyes, his smile. He dreams of Beomgyu’s hand in his own, his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair. Always, always, he wants to see Beomgyu, and love him.

He stares down at the work and thinks of nothing else.

The room is dark and hazy. Taehyun takes a gulp of coffee and tries to continue working. He thinks of coffee stains on Beomgyu’s mouth instead.

“Working hard?” A warm voice drawls from the doorway. “Or hardly working?”

_Speak of the devil,_ Taehyun thinks, _and he shall appear._ Beomgyu is in his coat, eyes pretty in the dark and voice as sweet to listen to as the rain. He smiles at Taehyun and the world disappears.

“I’m busy.” Taehyun says, but he’s smiling already. “Leave me alone.”

“But it’s _Friday.”_ Beomgyu steps closer. “It’s _Friday,_ Taehyunnie.”

“I know what day it is.”

“I don’t think you do.” Beomgyu steps closer again. He closes the sketchbook in front of Taehyun with a _snap_ and catches Taehyun’s hands before he can open it again. “You looked tired. C’mon, go home.”

“But-“

Beomgyu presses a finger against his lips to make him be quiet, and Taehyun’s heart stutters. Beomgyu leans over him, dark eyed and precious as a gem, as Taehyun’s favourite paintings, as the rising moon outside.

“No buts.” Beomgyu murmurs. “Don’t worry. It’ll be Monday before you know it.“

His eyes flicker to Taehyun’s lips underneath his finger before he smiles and steps away. Taehyun, wide eyed, can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“Are you coming?” Beomgyu asks. “Get your coat on, and let’s go.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“‘Course not, silly.” Beomgyu ruffles his hair, and Taehyun ducks away, grinning, to pull on his coat. “Why is it so easy to convince you?”

_I’d do anything for you._

“Have you got a soft spot for me, Taehyunnie?”

Taehyun throws his hat at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

(It’s true, though. Beomgyu will always be his favourite.)

The rain grows harder on the windows. Taehyun thinks of the ride home, damp and dark. It’s hardly welcoming to imagine the cycle home, especially not when he’s in a warm classroom with Beomgyu looking back at him.

“Coming?” Beomgyu asks.

Of course, Taehyun thinks, and follows him.

Outside, the rain is heavier than it sounded in the classroom. Beomgyu laughs, delighted, while Taehyun grumbles to himself.

“You didn’t bring your bike today, did you?” Beomgyu shouts, over the rain.

“I did.” Taehyun yells.

Beomgyu laughs louder and pulls on his arm. He takes Taehyun to his car, and they slip inside, savouring the warmth and the quiet. Taehyun glances at Beomgyu, who’s already pulling on his seatbelt.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu says. His hair is damp and falls over his eyes, and it’s hopelessly endearing. “Have you never used a seatbelt before, Taehyunnie?”

“Shut up.” Taehyun laughs. “I meant... I can just ride home. I don’t mind. You don’t have to-“

The car smells like Beomgyu. The seats are soft, the rain gentle on the windshield, and Beomgyu has turned on the radio. An acoustic guitar plays softly and makes the night seem ethereal.

“I can take you home.” Beomgyu says gently. “I want to.”

Taehyun pauses, his heart in his throat. His eyes flicker to Beomgyu before they return to tracing the raindrops on the windshield.

“Okay.” He says. His bag is heavy on his lap, and he’s damp and cold, but he feels so happy he might burst. “Thank you, hyung.”

Beomgyu’s smile turns shy and he pulls out of the parking space, beginning to drive. The street lights cast them in a glow, every now and again, before plunging them back into darkness. Taehyun watches Beomgyu’s face quietly.

“Show me the way.” Beomgyu says, over the low music. Taehyun realises with a start that Beomgyu has never seen his home, and it feels strange, that someone so close to him has never been in his own special space.

So he gives directions, feeling unsteady and warm. He hopes the night doesn’t end soon. The sketchbooks are far from his mind now.

All too soon they reach Taehyun’s house.

“Here we are.” Beomgyu says, smiles at him sweetly, half in shadow. Taehyun wishes he could kiss him. “The Kang residence.”

Taehyun giggles. He looks at Beomgyu from under his fringe.

“Have a good weekend, and call me if you need anything, okay love?” Beomgyu says, and reaches out to pat Taehyun’s hand. What an angel he is, Taehyun thinks, melting. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

Taehyun hesitates.

“Do you want to...” Taehyun smiles shyly, his eyes focused on the loose thread in Beomgyu’s trousers. “Hyung, do you want to come in for a bit? You can warm up, and...”

It feels like a step forward, from classroom meetings and stolen lunches to something new. The night would be outside of work, outside of stress and busy days. In Taehyun’s house it would be just the two of them, and no one else, except for his cat and a hundred unspoken words.

“Huh?”

“It’s just that I...” Taehyun blinks, shakes his head, and goes for the car door. “Sorry, it doesn’t-“

But Beomgyu stops him by taking his hand.

“I’d love to, Taehyunnie.” Beomgyu says, “Sorry, I was just surprised. You really _do_ have a soft spot for me.”

“Yah!” Taehyun scowls, but hope rises in his heart.

“Come on, then.” Beomgyu unbuckles his seatbelt. “I can’t wait.”

They find their way through the dark to Taehyun’s door, and he unlocks it with shaking hands. Inside, he turns on the light and pulls off his coat, turning to Beomgyu with a slight smile.

Beomgyu is looking around him. He takes in the paintings on the wall, the neat hallway, the cat slinking around his ankles. And when he looks at Taehyun it’s with a warmth that Taehyun treasures.

“Honey, I’m home.” Beomgyu jokes, and Taehyun throws his scarf at him and turns away to step into the kitchen.

He puts the kettle on, leaning against the counter, and watches as Beomgyu enters. Without his coat he’s just in his turtleneck, and he looks at home in Taehyun’s kitchen as he runs his hand along the kitchen counter.

“What are you making?”

“Hot cocoa.” Taehyun smiles.

“A man after my own heart.” Beomgyu grins. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing.” Taehyun plays with a spoon. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

The silence is comfortable. Beomgyu comes to stand beside him, and gazes out of the window at the rain. It feels like a dream, to have Beomgyu in his home.

“You know, hot cocoa reminds me of when I was young.” Beomgyu says quietly. “Whenever I had a hard day, my Mom would wrap me in a blanket, give me a mug, and play a movie for me. Those were the best nights.”

Taehyun pauses.

“Did you have a hard day today?” He asks.

“Hm?”

“Because I have blankets, and films.” Taehyun says, “And if you’ve had a hard day...”

“Yes, it’s been difficult.” Beomgyu grins. “I’ve had a very, very bad day.”

“I see.” Taehyun giggles. “Well, then, that’s that. We have a full night planned.”

What a wonderful evening it’s going to be, Taehyun thinks.

“It’s funny.” Beomgyu says. “The students have sleepovers just like this. It’s their favourite part of the week, when they can eat candy and watch television together.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever grown up.”

“Nah.” Beomgyu says, and presses their shoulders together. “But I like it that way.”

Taehyun tilts his head to smile at Beomgyu, and the world stills. He doesn’t realise the kettle has finished boiling until Beomgyu nudges him.

“Are you distracted, Taehyunnie?”

Taehyun ignores him and pours the water, the room filling with the smell of warm chocolate. He passes the mug to Beomgyu with pink cheeks.

“I’m going to get the blankets.” He mumbles.

“Don’t take too long.” Beomgyu says, “Or I’ll steal some of your paintings.”

As it turns out Taehyun, however nervous and embarrassed he is, can’t wait to get back to Beomgyu. How lovely it is to spend time with him outside of working hours, Taehyun thinks. His heart flutters happily as he piles blankets in his small arms and carries them unsteadily down the stairs.

“Oh no.” Beomgyu laughs. “Look at all of those blankets, you look so tiny underneath them.”

“I do not.” Taehyun grumbles, and throws them on the sofa.

“Sure you don’t.” Beomgyu sticks out his tongue.

He’s already settling in, pulling Taehyun’s blankets over him and curling up on the sofa, and Taehyun looks at him and loves him. He thinks that once Beomgyu leaves there’ll be an empty space where he used to be.

While he looks for the television remote, Taehyun notices the empty mug on the counter.

“You finished already?”

“It was so good.” Beomgyu pouts. He’s adorable, swallowed in blankets and his hair slightly damp.

“Here.” Taehyun passes him his own mug. “Have this.”

“But Taehyunnie, that’s yours-“

“I’d rather you have it.” Taehyun smiles and looks away. “Really, hyung.”

Beomgyu considers him for a moment.

“Yah, you little angel. Get under these blankets right now.”

“Yes, sir.” Taehyun laughs, and crawls in beside him.

The sofa is only small, and Taehyun finds himself warm and safe, pressed against Beomgyu’s side. He wants to lean his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, wants to hold his hand under the blanket, but shyness holds him back.

Soon a movie is playing softly in the background, and Beomgyu is sipping from Taehyun’s cocoa, all while Taehyun’s heart races. He thinks the moment is perfect, and dreads that it’ll end and reality will return to him. He wants to spend every second with Beomgyu, at work and in the evening and when asleep. Not just stolen moments like these.

“Did you always want to be a teacher?” Beomgyu murmurs, over the sound of the film.

“No.” Taehyun says, “When I was younger I wanted to be famous. I wanted to be successful. But when I started painting professionally all I could think about was how nice it would be to share it with someone else.”

“I see.” Beomgyu murmurs, shifting closer to him. His hand brushes Taehyun’s under the blanket, and Taehyun’s heart drops. “I get that. I always wanted to teach kids how to write songs or even how to just _feel_ music, you know? It’s so rare, these days. I feel like no one cares about the arts anymore. I hope I’m helping fix that in some way.”

“I know.” Taehyun murmurs, falling apart when Beomgyu turns his palm and slots their fingers together. “You are, hyung.”

“Thanks.” Beomgyu says. Runs his thumb over the back of Taehyun’s hand. “Do you like working at the school?”

Taehyun let’s out a soft sigh and finally rests his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder.

“I love it.” Taehyun admits. “I love the kids, I love the work, I love our friends. I love-“

_I love you._

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Beomgyu shifts and wraps his arm around Taehyun’s back, holding him gently. He tangles their legs together and Taehyun feels content in his embrace.

“Is this okay, love?” Beomgyu murmurs.

Taehyun nods. He melts into him. All of those days laughing with each other, Taehyun had wanted to be held in his arms. And now that he is the reality of it is warm and comfortable and everything he’s dreamed of.

“Me too. I love the school too.” Beomgyu says. “My days are so happy.”

_Mine too,_ Taehyun thinks. _Everything is happy with you._ The room glows. It’s like his classroom, only they’re alone now, and every breath is perfect. Every touch is like coming home after a long day.

Taehyun nuzzles against his neck.

“I never want to leave.” Beomgyu says.

“The school?”

“Yes.” He hears Beomgyu smile. “And you, Taehyunnie. You’ve become so special to me.”

Taehyun leans back to look up at him with soft, wide eyes.

“Really?” He asks, quietly, unsure of what Beomgyu means.

“‘Course.” Beomgyu untangles their fingers to brush Taehyun’s fringe from his eyes, while the other hand is still wrapped around his back. It feels like now he’s started touching Taehyun he can’t stop. “You’re my favorite.”

Taehyun smiles, his shy eyes focusing on the hair by Beomgyu’s ear.

“You’re mine too.” He murmurs. “Don’t tell the others.”

Beomgyu’s hand cups his cheek gently.

“I won’t.” He whispers. “Let’s keep it a secret, okay?”

Taehyun looks back at him, and loves every second of his touch, his words, his being.

“Darling,” Beomgyu says, as his thumb strokes Taehyun’s cheek, “Can I kiss you?”

There is a moment where Taehyun’s heart stumbles, and he stops breathing, looking into Beomgyu’s sincere face. It’s so wonderful, and so _romantic_ , that he blinks and thinks he might be dreaming. But the warmth of Beomgyu’s hands is devastatingly real.

Taehyun nods with wide eyes. Beomgyu leans forward and kisses him, softly. He parts Taehyun’s mouth, his head tilted, and holds his cheek. Taehyun’s stomach flutters as he leans into him, through hands and warmth and blankets.

He’s wanted it for so long that he fears it’s his imagination playing tricks on him. When Beomgyu pulls away Taehyun almost follows him, almost presses him back into the sofa, but then Beomgyu meets his eyes and it’s real, and they have all the time in the world.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Beomgyu sighs. He’s smiling, and Taehyun smiles back. He’s embarrassed and giddy. Painfully in love. “I really like you, angel.”

Taehyun takes his hands shyly and kisses the backs of them.

“You too. So much.” He murmurs. Quiet enough that he hopes Beomgyu doesn’t hear. But of course he does, he does, and his smile grows wicked.

Oh no, Taehyun thinks, seeing the teasing glint in Beomgyu’s eyes. _What have I gotten myself into?_

.

It’s a habit for Mr. Kang to bring Mr. Choi a coffee, every morning.

The younger teacher, wrapped up against the cold, slips inside of the school doors and takes the stairs to his classroom. He makes his way to Beomgyu’s room with a slight smile that’s hidden beneath his scarf, but that Beomgyu will see anyway in his crinkled eyes. Taehyun is always excited for the day ahead.

More often than not he pushes open the door, and Beomgyu is waiting right in front of him to take the coffee cups and place them on the desk.

“Mornin’, Taehyunnie.” He’ll say, and pull Taehyun to him by his waist, and kiss him deeply. His hands bundled in Taehyun’s coat. A warm, welcome greeting.

And Taehyun will smile, afterwards, and Beomgyu will stay in his mind all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> how do u feel abt a spin off where soobin gay panics and hides in every classroom while yeonjun tries to find him and retuRN HIS FEELINGS GOD DAMN IT-
> 
> thank u for reading darling <3 my twt is daystarkyuhyun


End file.
